


All By Herself

by regalbowlofsoup



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalbowlofsoup/pseuds/regalbowlofsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Fairy Queen: Regina and Tink are not in a relationship, one of them is pregnant with somebody else's baby and the other is there for them</p>
            </blockquote>





	All By Herself

Knock knock knock. Regina sat up from her couch when she heard the wrapping at her door but she was too tired and distraught to bring herself to answer it. “Go away!” She spat, but the person on the other side wasn’t giving up. With a roll of her eyes Regina stood and threw the door open. “What do you want?” She asked the blonde standing in front of her.

Tink stood, staring up at her with an apologetic face. “I came to see how you were doing.” She said sweetly with that charm that she always had about her.

"Do I look like I’m doing alright?" Regina spat but stood to the side of the doorway to give Tinkerbell some room to come inside. Before she could change her mind the fairy had stepped in and closed the door behind her. 

"You wanna talk?" Tink asked brightly as she shook off the cold from the outside air. The town had already begun to freeze over and the town was doing it’s best to keep warm.

"No." Regina shot her down and moved back to her previous place at the couch and curled into a ball, angry at the fairy who flitted around her home with her new wings. "You’re even more of a moth than you were when I met you." But Tink didn’t give in and sat beside the former queen.

"You’re upset about Robin. I get it. I-" 

"No. You don’t get it. He was my true love. My soul mate. I found out about him because of you. You brought this upon me. You brought me this trouble. It’s because of you that I have to deal with this all by myself.” Regina began to sob as she screamed at the fairy.

"I- I don’t understand. You’re not alone. I’m here. Your son is here. Everyone wants to help you."

"No one can help me. I have to deal with this new life all on my own."

"New li- You’re pregnant?" She asked with a bright smile on her face. 

"Yes. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to wallow in my misfortune alone." But Tink didn’t give in. She didn’t leave. She wrapped her arms around the brunette and refused to let go until she stopped crying.


End file.
